fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tojima Shisen
}} Appearance Tojima has black hair and deep brown eyes. He stands at a little over six feet tall. He is usually wearing a white mask with 3 black markings and small slits for his eyes and a black robe with a high collar along with a white sash across his right shoulder. Personality Despite his intimidating appearance Tojima is very docile and introverted. He rarely talks to others and spends most of his time within the guilds massive library reading tomes of arcane magic . However, when on a job or defending his guildmates he transforms into a skilled and merciless warrior. History Akiru was born in a small northern village where he spent most of his young life until the age of eight. At which point his parents were murdered by a darkguild living nearby the village. The young Akiru was left alone to wander the streets doing whatever he had to just to survive. At the young age of ten Akiru decided to join the very darkguild that took his families lives. They allowed him to join and taught him powerful Shadow Magic not knowing of his plan to wait until he was strong enough and then take their lives. During his time in the darkguild he was asked to do many unforgivable things ( a sample of which can be found in the story Shadowcast's looming darkness ).He had grown close to only one single member during his time there. The guild masters daughter, Flare, had been Akirus only friend for all those years. At the age of sixteen Akiru slaughtered his now former guildmates including flare. After finally taking his revenge, standing there soaked in the blood of those who trusted him he found that he felt nothing but emptiness. Having done so many bad things all for this single moment and feeling nothing for it was Akiru's snapping point. Deciding that one such as him did not deserve to wear the face of a human. He put on his mask and changed his name to Tojima. For many years Tojima wandered the world hoping simply to one day fade away. Until he met Samarra Inari who had originally been sent by the magic council to arrest him for his actions during his time at the dark guild offered him a place at her recently formed guild. The council agreed to wave Tojima's sentence so long as he remained at Koma Inu and at his best behavior. Four months after joining the guild, Tojima took a job. On this job he met the woman who would later go on to become his wife. Magic & Abilities Magic *Shadow Magic: Tojima is very skilled in the use of shadow magic. *Illusion Magic: Tojima is also a user of illusion magic.Outside of his world of shadows and world of nightmares spells the only way for Tojima to cast this magic is through direct eye contact(i.e. Without his mask on) or physical contact with the target. Weapons *'Throwing Knives': Tojima carries several small knives within his cloak. These are used to target vital organs or muscles to limit enemy movement. *'Dagger': Under his cloak at the small of his back, Tojima wields a ten inch dagger that is infused with Nullification Magic. This dagger was gifted to him by his wife. *'Small explosives': Used more to surprise enemies rather than cause major physical damage. Small burns and wounds from shrapnel are normally the only wounds these bombs can cause. *'Smoke bombs': Used to blind enemies for a short time. Useless against Wind Magic users. *'Hand to hand': Tojima is not very skilled in hand to hand but if he has no other choice he attacks with open palmed arm thrusts, meant more to knock the enemy off balance rather than cause physical damage outright. Tojima is excellent at dodging. Spells & Attacks *'Basic shadow manipulation': Even the shadow at your feet is no more than another tool for Tojima. Any and all shadows bend to his will. *'Shadow tendril': Tojima's preferred method of attack, four shadow tendril are released from his back and are normally used but not limited to knocking away, crushing, and impaling enemies. *'Hands of Bael': Large shadow hands are released from Tojima's back. These hands can and may split up into several smaller hands. *'Steel Rain': Using the hands many of Bael, Tojima can rapidly throw a barrage of throwing knives to rain down on top of his opponent. *'Red Rose Bloom': After an enemy is impaled on one of Tojima's shadow tendrills he expands the shadows out into spikes ripping the enemy apart, causing blood to rain down like rose petals. *'Shade form': Tojima melts into the darkness becoming one with the shadows waiting for an appropriate time to strike. *'Fade': Tojima traps the enemy within a shadow sphere before crushing it, leaving no trace of the victim. *'Black tide': By flooding the area around him in a sea of shadows, Tojima is given a field advantage. *''' Shadow armor': Covering parts of his body in hardened shadows, Tojima can withstand bone shattering blows. *' The face of retribution : (Used merely for intimidation, this spell does not harm to it's victim.) Using his illusion magic, Tojima transforms his face into that of a horrific monster. He then proceeds to verbally judge the victim according to their crimes before deciding their punishment. *'''Whisper knife: Trapping the victim in a shadow sphere auditory hallucinations leave the victim in a state of paralysis. The sphere then shatters, the shards becoming small knives, impale the victim. Advanced spells * Shadow of Bael: Gathering up many shadows Tojima creates a shadow giant. Standing at nearly forty feet tall it towers over enemies. *'World of shadows': Both Tojima and his enemy become engulfed in an enormous shadow sphere. Within this sphere Tojima controls all. Sight, sound, feeling, and even taste are under his control. This spell requires Tojima to use up a majority of his magic reserves. It is unlikely for him to be able continue with any other advanced spells. *'World of Nightmares': Tojima's strongest attack. Trapping the victim in a powerful illusion they are forced to confess their greatest fears and then face them fully. This spell is meant to drive the victim to insanity. Relationships *Samarra Inari: A rolemodel to Tojima(although he'd never admit it).He respects and admirers her strength not only in battle but as a leader.She has also made a big impact on him whether she realizes it or not.Saving him from himself she helped lead him down a path worth following. *Annalina Shisen: Daughter of a vet from Shirostume and Tojima's wife.Her and Tojima first met during one of Tojima's visits to the town for a job. Tojima regards her as his brightest light and despite not fully understanding them, feels strong feelings for her. *Adrian Shisen:Annalina and Tojima's first born child. Taking after her father, Adrian can come off as distant and cold but in truth she is kind and caring. Due to being raised around the guild and going to the most well regarded school in all of Fiore she was quickly able to pick up and master several forms of magic. She is regarded as a prodigy. She strives to be Koma Inu's next guild master *Emery Shisen: Tojima and Annalina's second child. Taking after her mother in both appearance and personality, Emery is a hardworking, kind-hearted young woman who aspires to be as strong as her older sister. *Yuuki Shisen:Annalina and Tojima's youngest child, Yuuki takes after his mother. He is kind hearted and out going. Unlike his oldest sister, Yuuki isn't one for hitting the books and would rather settle down for a nap. *Aiden Cordelia: One of two of Tojima's team members.Tojima sees Aiden as a good friend (although he'd never admit it).He respects Aiden's strength and believes that he has true potential. *Niwatori: The second of the two team members.Tojima acknowledges Niwatori's intellect and believes that he too has true potential to grown into a strong and capable leader if only he could stay awake. Synopsis * Shadowcast's looming darkness. A piece of Tojima's past is revealed in this short story. A young hate filled Tojima finishes a mission given to him by the dark guild shadowcast as he attempts to gain the strength he needs to carry out his revenge. *First steps toward the light: * Beyond the Shadows Cast.On a job Tojima is forced to relive part of his broken past and think about the path he has chosen but perhaps also help someone on a similar path find their light before it is too late. * Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc.Koma inu takes on the dark guild Shattered Dusk in this several chapter arc. * The silent shadows brightest light..In an attempt to grow closer to Annalina, Tojima decides to take her on a date. The only problem being that Tojima does not know how to go about one. * The Darkness finds the Light: Tojima and Annalina. After over two years of dating Tojima decides that it is time to propose to Annalina. *Tojima vs. Mitsuki: The silent owl and The demon reaper *Wedding at Koma Inu: Tojima and Annalina *Part one: Water, Koma Inu S-class trials (Tojima Shisen) *Part Two: Fire, Koma inu S-class trials (Tojima shisen) *Part Three: Earth, Koma Inu S-Class Trials (Aiden vs. Tojima) *Koma Inu's S Class Trials Part Four: Air *C-class mission: Still Waiting Their Return. Side stories *Returning What was Stolen *D-class job: Playing the fetch. Classes *Koma Inu magical academy:Philosophy and Morals (X798) Trivia *Tojima Shisen means "closed eyes". *Also known as Koma inu's "Silent Owl". *Real name = Akiru Shisen which means "Bright eyes". *Tojima takes pride in his intelligence. *Tojima is known to carry hard candy in his pockets. *Likes:Sweet food, hard candy, reading, intelligent women, silence, and being left alone. *Favorite icecream flavor = Vanilla. *Favorite book genre = psychological. *Favorite side of the bed to sleep on = Side closest to the wall. *Favorite animal = The great horned owl *Dislikes: Unnecessary violence, arrogant and/or unintelligent people.